Suit
* * * * * * }}The Suit is the signature apparel adorned by Agent 47 in almost all of his appearances throughout the series. History The original instance was first seen in a room next to Agent 47's during Training, as a clothing prepared by Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer to replace Agent 47's patient clothing. However, to escape the asylum, he needed to disguise as an orderly, thus he abandoned the suit in favor of an orderly outfit. One year later, Agent 47 managed to acquire a similar style of clothing, and from that point on, used it as his most preferred clothes during missions. By the time of , he is well acquainted with Chicago tailor Tommy Clemenza and trusts him enough to not disclose his true identity of "Mr. 47." Beginning with HITMAN™, 47 has expanded his wardrobe to include more varied forms apparel, preferring to dress more appropriately for the location and setting he's in. Appearances Hitman: Codename 47 - Blood Money Throughout to , Agent 47's suit is a black, two button notch lapel two piece suit. In Blood Money, it's donned with a white shirt adorned with black pinstripes. Also signature to the suit are the red tie (whose pattern varies from game to game) and black gloves. Hitman: Absolution In Absolution, Agent 47 wears a similar black notch lapel two piece suit. According to in-game text, the suit only has one button, though animation depicts it with the traditional two. He complements it with a plain white cotton French cuff shirt. He usually wears a solid red tie, but can occasionally be seen with a black one, or no tie at all. He also wears his traditional black leather gloves, though of a slightly different configuration than previous games. His tie clip and cuff-links bear the "Hitman Insignia." It is revealed late in the game that the suits are made by a man named Tommy Clemenza, who runs a tailor shop in Chicago. DLC Suits In addition to the normal suit, Agent 47 can also wear various other suits in Contracts Mode: *'High Tech Suit' (pre-ordered from Amazon or as DLC) - A dark grey, futuristic, military-style jacket with a body armor underneath. It gives a 50% armor bonus to Agent 47.Gamerzines.com The pre-order also includes the Bartoli Custom, a heavily modified handgun with a built-in scope and suppressor. *'High Roller Suit' (pre-ordered from Walmart or as DLC) - A black James Bond-styled tuxedo with black gloves. The pre-order also includes the Krugermeier 2-2, a suppressed handgun which debuted in Silent Assassin. *'Public Enemy Suit' (pre-ordered from Best Buy or as DLC) - A charcoal grey pinstripe three piece suit with a white shirt and red silk tie. Unlike other suits which Agent 47 wears, this suit is worn with a fedora. Its appearance is akin to the 1930s or 1940s Chicago "gangster" style. The pre-order also includes the Bronson M1928 (a Tommy gun-styled weapon, common among the "gangster" stereotype). *'Adam Jensen Suit' (available as DLC) - The suit worn by Adam Jensen, the protagonist of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It provides an armor bonus against firearms, the specific percentage unknown. There is a matching Steiner-Bisley Zenith handgun that can also be bought with it. HITMAN™ In , Agent 47 wears a simplified version of his normal suit, dubbed the "Signature Suit." It consists of a black jacket and pants, white shirt, and a solid burgundy tie - though it lacks gloves, compared to 47's previous default suits. The suit is one of the default suits that the player can choose in the preparation stage before starting a mission, without having to unlock it. In addition, the mission planning screen allows players to choose from a variety of other suits, unlocked by different means. The unique versions of level-specific suits can be used in every level, unlike their default counterparts: DLC Suits *'Requiem Suit' (pre-order bonus or as DLC) - Featuring a white suit jacket and pants, a white striped shirt, red and gold tie, along with white gloves and shoes. It is similar to the suit worn by 47 in the mission Requiem from Blood Money. Unlike most of the suits, this one is buttoned. The DLC is bundled with the ICA19-Chrome, and The Pale Duck explosive. Elusive Target Suits *'Absolution Suit' (finish five Elusive Targets) - Featuring a black suit jacket and pants, white shirt, a red tie with tie clip, and black leather gloves. There used to be a small drop of blood just above the left glove, but this was later removed. Whether the removed aspect is stylistic is unknown. *'Blood Money Suit' (finish ten Elusive Targets) - Featuring a black suit jacket and pants, with the white, black striped shirt and gold/red tie, almost identical to Agent 47's suit from Blood Money. *'Agent 47's Signature Suit and Gloves' (finish thirteen elusive targets) - A gloved variation of the default "Signature Suit." *'Terminus' (finish one Elusive Target w/ Silent Assassin) - The messy, torn suit from Absolution's Terminus mission. It has a damaged and burned look, the collar is pulled up, and Agent 47 has a bloodied band-aid covering his barcode. *'Winter Suit' (finish five Elusive Target w/ Silent Assassin) - A normal suit with a large, black duster with the suit underneath buttoned up, finished with black gloves. *'Location Unique Suits' (finish an Elusive Target in a location) - The Tuxedo, Italian Suit, Summer Suit and Casual Suit earn gloved variants, the Tactical Gear suit gains a hat, and Hokkaido unlocks a white variation of the V.I.P. robe. Challenge Suits *'Santa 47' (complete all Holiday Hoarders Challenges) - A red Santa Claus suit with circular glasses, a white wig and large, white, fake beard. Game of the Year Suits *'Corky The Clown' (GOTY Edition/Upgrade) - A silly clown suit, based on Corky the Clown, an NPC from the mission A New Life from Blood Money. Bundled with A New Bat, which if carried while wearing the disguise is non-suspicious. *'Cowboy' (GOTY Edition/Upgrade) - A blue/purple "cowboy" suit with albino alligator boots, sunglasses and a solid white cowboy hat. Bundled with the Striker pistol. *'Raven' (GOTY Edition/Upgrade) - A black/charcoal colored suit with a gray duster, that seems to draw inspiration from Absolution's "High Tech Suit." Bundled with the Sieger 300 Ghost. Definitive Edition Suits * Futo Suit ''(Definitive Edition)'' - A black Ninja outfit consisting of a shelveless Keikogi with pants, a domino mask and hand wraps. The outfit is based on Futo, a character from Mini Ninjas. * Lynch Suit ''(Definitive Edition) -'' '''Blue pants and an undershirt combined with sunglasses. The outfit is based on Lnych, a character from the Kane & Lynch series. * '''Freedom Phantom Suit ''(Definitive Edition) - A ragged blue jeans with patches, a green shirt and a grey vest. The outfit is based on the “Freedom Phantom” Christopher Stone, the protagonist of Freedom Fighters. Hitman 2 (2018) In the new Hitman game, 47 wears a suit similar to his absolution suit, however without a tieclip. The suit is one of the default suits that the player can choose in the preparation stage before starting a mission, without having to unlock it. In addition, the mission planning screen allows players to choose from a variety of other suits, unlocked by different means: Legacy Pack Suits * 'Requiem Suit' ''(Legacy Pack or GOTY Legacy Pack) - Featuring a white suit jacket and pants, a white striped shirt, red and gold tie, along with white gloves and shoes. Unlike most of the suits, this one is buttoned. Bundled with the ICA19-Chrome, and The Pale Duck explosive. * Corky The Clown (GOTY Legacy Pack) - A silly clown suit, based on Corky the Clown, an NPC from the mission A New Life from Blood Money. Bundled with A New Bat, which if carried while wearing the disguise is non-suspicious. * Cowboy (GOTY Legacy Pack) - A blue/purple "cowboy" suit with albino alligator boots, sunglasses and a solid white cowboy hat. Bundled with the Striker pistol. * Raven (GOTY Legacy Pack) - A black/charcoal colored suit with a gray duster, that seems to draw inspiration from Absolution's "High Tech Suit." Bundled with the Sieger 300 Ghost. Elusive Target Suits *'Absolution Suit' (finish three Elusive Targets) - Featuring a black suit jacket and pants, white shirt, a red tie with tie clip, and black leather gloves. There used to be a small drop of blood just above the left glove, but this was later removed. Whether the removed aspect is stylistic is unknown. *'Blood Money Suit' (finish six Elusive Targets) - Featuring a black suit jacket and pants, with the white, black striped shirt and gold/red tie, almost identical to Agent 47's suit from Blood Money. *'Agent 47's Signature Suit and Gloves' (finish nine Elusive targets) - A gloved variation of the default "Signature Suit." *'The Undying Look' (finish twelve Elusive targets) ''- Featuring a grey suit jacket and pants, white shirt, a blue tie with tie clip, and black leather gloves. The suit is named after the first Elusive Target of the game, Mark Faba aka "The Undying". *'Casual Undercover' ''(finish fifteen Elusive targets) ''- A long unbuttoned black jacket, black pants, a white shirt, sunglasses and black leather gloves. *'Terminus' ''(finish one Elusive Target w/ Silent Assassin) - The messy, torn suit from Absolution's Terminus mission. It has a damaged and burned look, the collar is pulled up, and Agent 47 has a bloodied band-aid covering his barcode. *'Winter Suit' (finish five Elusive Target w/ Silent Assassin) - A normal suit with a large, black duster with the suit underneath buttoned up, finished with black gloves. *'Location Unique Suits' (finish an Elusive Target in a location) - Gloved variants of the existing suits. The Suburban Suit who already comes with gloves, has them replaced with a different pair. *'Black Winter Suit '(successfully finished an Elusive Target in the previous game)' '- A variation on the Winter Suit with a darker-colored duster and a red button with the Elusive Target icon on the left lapel. Challenge Suits *'Classic All-Black Suit' (Complete the "The Classics 1" challenge) - A black suit with black tie and driving gloves. *'Santa 47' (complete all Holiday Hoarders Challenges) - A red Santa Claus suit with circular glasses, a white wig and large, white, fake beard. *'Snow Festival Suit '(Complete the Blood In The Snow challenge) - A black winter coat with fur-trimmed hood, turtleneck sweater, cargo pants, boots and gloves. *'Phantom Suit' (Complete the Phantom Assassin challenge) ''- A dark suit with charcoal grey shirt, grey tie, tie-pin and driving gloves based on the colors of the Opponent and Targets in Ghost Mode. *'Blue Flamingo Suit' ''(Complete all Spring Breaker challenges) - A blue flamingo outfit based on the mascot of the Miami Global Innovation Race. Escalation Suits * [[Summer Suave Suit|'Summer Suave Suit']] (Complete The Calvino Cacophony) - A white shirt with flower pattern, light brown pants and a fedora. * [[The Cashmerian (suit)|'The Cashmerian']] (Complete The Dubious Cohabitation) ''- A dark grey pinstriped suit with black tie, white shirt, black driving gloves and a red flower pin on the lapel. * [[Imperial Classic with Gloves|'Imperial Classic with Gloves']] ''(Complete The Divine Descendance) ''- A golved variation of the Imperial Classic. * [[Tactical Wetsuit|'Tactical Wetsuit']] ''(Complete The Mills Reverie) ''- A full-body wetsuit with charcoal tactical pants. * [[The Buccaner|'The Buccaner']] ''(Complete The Bartholomew Hornswoggle) - A antique pirate uniform consisting of a black overcoat, black pants, a white shirt, a brown belt, a red handkerchief, a black tricorn and an eyepatch over 47’s left eye. Other Suits * Midnight Black Suit ''(Gold or Collectors Edition) ''- An unbuttoned black suit with red lining and a matching black shirt. * Winter Sports Suit ''(Silver, Gold or Collector's Edition or Expansion Pass) - A white-red sweater with dark grey cargo pants with reinforced knees, a canteen at the belt and black neoprene gloves. * [[The New Yorker with Gloves|'The New Yorker with Gloves']] ''(Reach Mastery Level 15 in Golden Handshake) - A gloved variation of the location specific starting suit. * [[The Tropical Suit|'The Tropical Suit']]' '(Reach Mastery Level 20 in The Last Resort) - A unbuttoned, light brown suit with a white shirt and sunglasses. * Smart Casual Suit '(''Gold or Collector's Edition or Expansion Pass) ''- A black hoodie with a matching black overcoat and gray pinstriped trousers. Missions Without The Suit Most of the time, Agent 47 prefers to start a mission in his suit, but in a select few cases, he does not: Hitman: Codename 47 *Training – Agent 47 starts in patient's robes. *Find the U'Wa Tribe – Camouflaged gear. *The Jungle God – Camouflaged gear. *Say Hello to My Little Friend – Camouflaged gear. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *The Gontranno Sanctuary – Gardener's outfit. *Hidden Valley – Winter camouflage. *At the Gates – Winter camouflage. *Shogun Showdown – Winter camouflage. *Murder at the Bazaar – Afghani civilian clothing. *The Motorcade Interception – Afghani civilian clothing. *Tunnel Rat – Afghani civilian clothing. Hitman: Blood Money *Requiem – White suit. Hitman: Absolution *Rosewood – Agent 47 starts in a priest outfit. *Welcome to Hope – Agent 47 starts in a priest outfit (defrocked and with unbuttoned jacket). *Birdie's Gift – Ditto. *Attack of the Saints – Agent 47 starts in a Waikiki Inn bathrobe. HITMAN™ ''Due to the new planning menu, it's possible to choose 47's starting suit. Each location has an unique default suit, which cannot be worn in other levels. Each mission also allows to start "undercover", meaning that 47 starts in a specific disguise. ---- *Freeform Training – Agent 47 wears a black sweater and grey cargo pants . *The Final Test – Ditto. *The Showstopper – Agent 47 starts in a dark blue Tuxedo. **Holiday Hoarders - Ditto. ***The Corky Commotion (Escalation) - Agent 47 starts as Corky The Clown. *World of Tomorrow – Agent 47 starts in an Italian shirt and trousers, and wears sunglasses . **The Icon - Ditto, but the sunglasses are removed, as it's night time. **Landslide - Ditto, with sunglasses. **The Author - Same as The Icon. *A Gilded Cage – Agent 47 starts with a light grey suit and a blue polo shirt . **A House Built on Sand - Ditto. ***The Cheveyo Calibration (Escalation) - Agent 47 starts in the Raven Suit. *Club 27 – Agent 47 wears an outfit similar to the Italian suit, but with a black shirt, light colored white trousers and dark brown leather shoes . **The Source - Ditto. *Freedom Fighters – Agent 47 wears his ICA training outfit but with a black leather jacket and black leather gloves added . **The Vector - Agent 47 starts in the Raven Suit. Since the planning menu is not available, no other outfit can be selected. *Situs Inversus – Agent 47 wears a gold-colored V.I.P. robe . **Patient Zero - Agent 47 starts in the Recon Gear from Freeform Training and The Final Test. The outfit cannot be changed in the planning menu. ***The Dexter Discordance (Escalation) - Agent 47 wears the Cowboy outfit for this escalation. HITMAN™ 2 Due to the new planning menu, it's possible to choose 47's starting suit. Each location has an unique default suit, which cannot be worn in other levels. Each mission also allows to start "undercover", meaning that 47 starts in a specific disguise. ---- *Nightcall - Agent 47 wears a full-body wetsuit and charcoal tactical pants. *The Finish Line - Agent 47 wears a smart casual outfit with a white polo, tailored pants and leather loafers. *Three-Headed Serpent - Agent 47 starts in a dark blue shirt and light linen pants. *Chasing a Ghost - Agent 47 wears a suit consisting of a grey waistcoat over a white shirt, with a blue and red tie. *Another Life - Agent 47 begins wearing a black suit with a crimson, striped tie and leather gloves. *The Ark Society - Agent 47 wears a tuxedo with a white mask. *Golden Handshake - Agent 47 starts wearing a black suit and red tie with a grey double-breasted trench coat. *The Last Resort - Agent 47 wears a casual outfit with a white polo, brown slacks and sunglasses. Gallery Hitman: Contracts Agent 47 Suit.png|Agent 47 in his suit without his tie (which is identical to Silent Assassin). Hitman: Blood Money Suit_in_Blood_Money.png|Agent 47's suit. HBMRequiemSuit.png|The white suit. Hitman: Absolution SuitContract.png|Agent 47's suit. HITMAN™ Due to the amount of suits in ''HITMAN™, a spoiler tag has been used to condense the gallery.'' ---- Unusables Some suits are not usable, but their images could be found in the game's files. ---- ICATrainingGearWithGloves.jpg|ICA Training Gear with gloves. AbsolutionSuitWithoutGloves.jpg|''Absolution'' suit without gloves. ItalianSuitWithGloves.jpg|Italian suit without glasses, with gloves. TrenchCoatWithoutGloves.jpg|Winter Suit without gloves. HITMAN™ 2 Due to the amount of suits in ''HITMAN™ 2, a spoiler tag has been used to condense the gallery.'' ---- Trivia *In ''Contracts gameplay, the tie is solid red. However, in the level loading screens, the tie has gold and black stripes, fitting more with Blood Money's style. *In Blood Money, Agent 47 wears his suit jacket unbuttoned in less formal settings, such as A Vintage Year, and wears it buttoned in more formal settings, such as A House of Cards. *In , Agent 47 removes his blazer, wearing only his shirt, tie and holsters. However when he reloads the sniper, the tie becomes invisible. *After One of a Kind in Absolution, Agent 47'a suit dons a white handkerchief in the front pocket. *On the PC format cover, Agent 47 is shown with a popped collar and no tie. This outfit is only seen in the brief cinematic of Run For Your Life when Agent 47 pushes the wardrobe in front of the door. This is not the same outfit as the one in Shaving Lenny, as this outfit has a popped collar. *Agent 47 wears his original suit for less than half of Absolution. *Agent 47's suit was also released as DLC for the third-person shooter game Sleeping Dogs as part of a "Square Enix Character Pack," along with a suppressed Silverballer. *In missions Birdie's Gift and Welcome to Hope even though Agent 47 is wearing the priest disguise the inventory selection of the disguise still states that it's Agent 47's suit. References Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay Category:Hitman: Codename 47 disguises Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin disguises Category:Hitman: Contracts disguises Category:Hitman: Blood Money disguises Category:Hitman: Absolution disguises Category:HITMAN™ disguises Category:Gameplay Category:Disguises Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Gameplay